


Starting the New Year Right.

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Adult Stand-Alone Art [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to usher in the New Year? Parties are overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting the New Year Right.

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent much of the year abusing these two characters in stories so I figured they deserved a nice start to the New Year.


End file.
